Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Ash Ketchum - Winnie the Pooh *Misty - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Brock - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Pikachu - Himself *Professor Oak - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Gary Oak - Scooby Doo *Officer Jenny - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nurse Joy - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *James - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jessie - Bianca Beakley aka Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) *Meowth - Himself *Delia Ketchum - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Todd Snap - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Ritchie - Boo Boo Bear *Cassidy - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH) *Butch - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Giovanni - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Persian - Himself *Violet - Stella (Balto) *Daisy - Daisy duck (Mickey Mouse) *Lily - Jewel (Rio) *Chopper - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Tyra - ??? Episodes: (Don't Do it) # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Winnie the Pooh Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hand Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # The Ghost of Maiden's Peak # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Pokemon Scent-Sation # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # The Song of Jigglypuff # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # The Ultimate Test Gallery: Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Gos_hotdog.jpeg|Gosalyn Mallard as Misty Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Brock Pikachu Waving.png|Pikachu as Himself Rebecca Cunningham-2.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Delia Ketchum Jock in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Jock as Professor Oak Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Scooby Doo as Gary Oak The Bugmaster013.JPG|Bianca Beakley as Jessie Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Misty Goldeen anime.png|Goldeen as Herself Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003).jpg|Donatello as Samurai Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Flint Tom in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Tom as Forrest Mittens.jpg|Mittens, Dinah.jpg|Dinah, Spunky40.jpg|Spunky, Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie, Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz Toulouse-0.jpg|and Toulouse, Boots.jpg|Boots, Figaro in Pinocchio.jpg|and Figaro as Brock's Siblings Onix.jpg|Onix as Himself Brock's Geodude.jpg|Geodude as Himself Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Daisyduckversion.jpg|Daisy Duck as Daisy Rio 2 jewel.png|Jewel as Lily Stella in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Stella as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Melanie Hqdefault_(46).jpg|Bathound as LT Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|Raichu as Himself Buster-0.jpg|Buster as Giovanni Persian anime.jpg|Persian as Himself Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne as Magikarp Salesman Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Sabrina Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Sabrina's Father Monterey and Zipper.jpg|Monterey Jack as the Unnamed Trainer Ms-Fieldmouse.jpg|Ms. Fieldmouse as Erika Erika Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell as Himself Pic_detail4f6769370d93f.png|Dixie as Aya Dodger in House of Mouse.jpg|Dodger as Koga Abby Mallard.jpg|Abby Mallard as Duplica Duplica Ditto.png|Ditto as Himself Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard as Himself Togepi at breakfast.gif|Togepi as Herself Piglet.png|Piglet as Todd Snap Brian Griffin in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin The Untold Story.jpg|Brian Griffin as the Pokemon Instructor Murielevil.jpg|Muriel as Cassidy Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Trusty.jpg|Trusty as Blaine Z in Antz.jpg|Z as Cleavon Schpielbunk Hong Kong Phooey in Hong Kong Phooey.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey as Bruno Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Ritchie Sparky (Pokemon).png|Sparky as Himself Jeanette dancing.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Jeanette Fisher Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:400Movies